Hurt Love-Hate Relationship
by Zory rock101
Summary: A month before Akiza went to Germany to study to be a Doctor. Akiza and Yusei share a wonderful night together at Yusei place, but Akiza did not know that she was pregnant with Yusei child until a month ago when she was in Germany. Akiza sat on her bed and grabbed her phone to tell Yusei about the baby. Akiza starting to text Yusei.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt Love-Hate Relationship**

 **Chapter 1**

A month before Akiza went to Germany to study to be a Doctor. Akiza and Yusei share a wonderful night together at Yusei place, but Akiza did not know that she was pregnant with Yusei child until a month ago when she was in Germany.

Akiza sat on her bed and grabbed her phone to tell Yusei about the baby. Akiza starting to text Yusei.

Akiza text to Yusei: Hey Yusei, I been trying to tell you for a while now. Do you remember that night a month ago before I went off to Germany to study to be a doctor? I found out that I am pregnant with your child and I want you to know that you are going to be a father.

Akiza press sends on her phone and waits for Yusei to reply back to her text. After a while, Akiza's phone went off, and she saw a text message from Yusei. She opens the text and say that it was not from Yusei but from Sherry.

Sherry text to Akiza: This is Sherry, I want to tell you that Yusei and I are dating now and that he did not want anything to do with that child you are carrying so, please stop texting my boyfriend.

Akiza feel a tear run down her face when she heard that Yusei did not want anything to do with his child. Akiza turns off her phone and cry herself to sleep. The next morning Akiza woke up and got dressed for her four days of school in Germany. Akiza walked down the hallway when she saw her friend that she meet on her first day of school.

"Hey, Akiza." A blonde hair girl said, walking up to Akiza.

"Hey, Stella," Akiza said with a smile on her face.

"So did you tell him?" Stella walked into the classroom with Akiza.

"Yeah, I did, and he says well actually his girlfriend says that he did not want anything to do with this child." Akiza answer sat down at her desk that is by the window.

"That is just mess up," Stell said, sat down next to her. "Why did not he call you or talk to you himself?" Stella asked, looking at Akiza.

"I know Yusei for a long time, and He love kids I see him react with kids," Akiza said, looking back at Stella.

"Do you think that he did not know and his girlfriend saying that because she did not want that child around him," Stella said.

"Yeah, you probably right but I will call Carly to find out if they are dating or not," Akiza said, watch the teacher walked in the room. After a couple of hours, the school was over, and Akiza went outside to calls Carly.

Carly: Hello

Akiza: Hey Carly

Carly: Oh Akiza, it been a while seen I heard for you

Akiza: Yeah it has been a while. I got a question

Carly: Okay what is it?

Akiza: Are Sherry and Yusei going out?

Carly: No, Sherry always want Yusei, but Yusei did not what anything to do with her.

Akiza: Do you know if Yusei got my text last night?

Carly: I don't know, but I will ask him

Akiza: Okay thank you

Carly: Take to you later, Akiza

Akiza: okay, bye

Akiza hung up the phone and lead her back up against a tree. 'So Sherry and Yusei are not going out but how did she get his phone?' Akiza asked herself, looking up at the sky. Akiza phone then went off, and it was an unknown number. Akiza answer the phone.

Akiza: Hello

The person: If you know what goes for you and the baby. Stay away from Yusei Fudo or else.

The person on the other line hung up, and Akiza stares at her phone. "Someone wants me to stay away from Yusei," Akiza said, walked back to her house.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt Love-Hate Relationship**

 **Chapter 2**

It has been 4 years, Akiza finishes her college and getting pack up head back to New Domino with her four-year-old daughter. "Mama," The little girl said, walked up to Akiza.

"Yes, Aiko," Akiza said, kneel down in front of Aiko.

"Where are we going?" Aiko asked, looking at her mother.

"We are going back to where your mother grows up," Akiza said, stand up and grab her and Aiko suitcase. "Let get going," Akiza said, walked out fo the house and got into a taxi then they drive to the airport. After a while, Akiza and Aiko got to New Domino city and saw a familiar face.

"Akiza, welcome back," Carly said, throw her arms around her and give her a hug.

"It is good to be back," Akzia said, hug Carly back. Akiza then saw Yusei standing there holding a baby boy in his arms. Akiza face turns away from him realize that he move on and have a child with Sherry.

"Hey, Akiza," Yusei said, walked up to me.

"Hey," I said with a fake smile. "You son is so cute," I said, looking at a 2 years old boy in Yusei's arms.

"Yusei there you are. I was looking everywhere for you," Sherry said, walking up to Yusei and took her son in her arms. "Akiza, how are you?" Sherry asked, looking at Akiza.

"I am good," I said with a fake smile on my face. "Well, my parent probably wonders where we are," Akiza said, walked away. She tries and holds her tears in until she can't see them and more.

"Mama, Daddy," Aiko said, holding a card to Akiza. Akiza took the card from Aiko and looked at it. It was Stardust Dragon that Yusei gives to Akiza before She went to Germany. Yusei told Akiza that he want it back someday. "Mama don't be sad, Daddy is here with us in the card," Aiko said.

"Yeah, you are right, daddy will always be with us through this card," Akiza said, hand the card back to Aiko. Akiza took Aiko hand and walked down the street to her parent house.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurt Love-Hate Relationship**

 **Chapter 3**

Yusei sat at the table while Sherry is yelling at him for taking to Akiza. "Why were you talking to her?" Sherry asked, looking at Yusei.

"I can take to whoever I want," Yusei said, stand up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yusei, you have a son, and she has a daughter," Sherry said, follower after Yusei.

"Really, is he really my son," Yusei said, throw a pile of paper on the coffee table.

"What is that?" Sherry asked, looking down at the paper.

"I took your son to get a blood test, and it comes out negative," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes at Sherry.

"Why did you do that?" Sherry yelled at Yusei.

"I did it because you told me that I was drunk and we did it because I miss Akiza that what you say," Yusei said.

"You are still in love with her, but I am your wife," Sherry said.

"No, you not. When we got married, I have a fake preacher because everyone was saying that I have to marry you because you are pregnant with my child. Then I find out, later on, there was no way that child is mine." Yusei said, grab his jacket and walked over to the door.

"You think Akiza will take you back. She has a child of her only." Sherry yelled. Yusei put out a picture when he was a baby and looked at it.

"I don't care if she takes me back or not. I can't wait to leave this house." Yusei said, slam the door and got on his duel runner and drive to Akiza's parent house.

Yusei knocks on the door, and it opens Aiko standing there holding a card in her head. "It is you again," Aiko said, looking up at Yusei.

"Hey is your mother home?" Yusei asked, kneeling down and saw what card she was holding and it was stardust dragon. "That card where did you get it?" Yusei asked with a smile.

"My mama got it from my daddy." Aiko answer, looking down at the card. Yusei eyes when got wide when Aiko said that say.

"Aiko who at the door?" Akiza asked, walking over to the door and saw Yusei. "Yusei," Akiza said, eyes getting wide.

"Akiza can we talk?" Yusei said, stand up and looked at Akiza. Akiza nodded her head and walked outside of the house.

"What do you want to talk about?" Akiza asked, looking at Yusei.

"When would you going to tell me that Aiko is my child," Yusei said, looking back at Akiza.

"I did tell you, and Sherry was the one who texts back saying you did not want anything to do with her," Akiza said.

"Akiza, that is not true, and you know it. If you told me I would be there in a heartbeat for you and our child." Yusei said, walked up to Akiza and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Akiza," Yusei said, pull Akiza in for a kiss, but Akiza stops him.

"We can't, you are married to Sherry," Akiza said, looking away from Yusei.

"No I'm not Sherry thought we were, but I did not want to marry her, So I got a fake preacher because She told me she was pregnant with my child and I know there was you why that child was mine," Yusei said, make Akiza face him.

"Let tell Aiko together," Yusei said, took Akiza hand and walked back inside the house.

"Aiko we have something to tell you," Akiza said, looking at Aiko sitting on the couch.

"Okay, what is it?" Aiko asked, looking at her mother.

"This man is your father," Akiza said, looking at Yusei then back at Aiko.

"Daddy," Aiko said, got off the couch and ran into Yusei arms. Yusei picks her up and hugs her. "I guess you want this back," Aiko said, hand the card to Yusei. "Mama told me that one day you would return to get it."

"You can keep it," Yusei said, looked at the card then back at his daughter.

"Well, it is getting later time for bed," Akiza said, looking at Aiko.

"Okay, mama," Aiko said, run to the bedroom.

"She is so much." before Akiza can finish what she was going to say. Yusei wraps his arms around her and kisses her. "Yusei," Akiza said, break the kiss.

"I love you Akiza, and I love our daughter," Yusei said.

"I love you too," Akiza said.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
